Scooby-Doo
Scoobert "Scooby"-Doo is a fictional character in the television animated series Scooby Doo, about the adventures of four crime-solving teenagers or young adults. Scooby-Doo is a Great Dane belonging to the character Shaggy Rogers. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy share several personality traits, including tremendous appetites and tendencies toward cowardice. Due to their said cowardice, Scooby-Doo, as well as Shaggy, would often have to be bribed by their cohorts (Velma, Daphne and Freddie "Fred Jones)" to go after the costumed villains with "Scooby Snacks," a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack, although sometimes, Scooby Snacks won't work on Shaggy, so he may get "Shaggy Snacks". Scooby has some difficulty with pronunciation, and tends to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R". His catch-phrase, usually howled at the end of every episode, is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Don Messick originated the character's voice patterns, and provided Scooby's voice in every Scooby-Doo production from 1969 until Messick died in 1994. Hadley Kay voiced him in the Johnny Bravo-Scooby-Doo crossover episode. Scott Innes voiced Scooby-Doo in four late 1990s/early 2000s direct-to-video films, and Frank Welker (also the voice of Fred) took over beginning with What's New, Scooby-Doo? in 2002. Neil Fanning provided the voice of the computer-generated Scooby present in the two Warner Bros. live-action feature films for Greg Page. Within the universe of the show, Scooby-Doo was born on the Knittingham Puppy Farm (owned by Mrs. Knittingham); his "full" first name is Scoobert. Relatives Over the course of Scooby-Doo's various spinoffs, various relatives of Scooby were introduced: *''Scrappy-Doo: Scooby's young nephew (and son of Scooby's sister Ruby-Doo), *Scooby-Dum: Scooby's cousin, a gray dog. A Mortimer Snerd-esque dog who longed to be a detective; he was rather dimwitted (he'd keep looking for clues even ''after the mystery was solved). *''Scooby-Dee: Scooby's cousin, a white dog. Spoke with a Southern accent, and was an actress, even though she was Scooby's cousin, she acted more like a girlfriend. *Yabba-Doo: Scooby's brother, a white dog owned by Deputy Dusty in the American southwest. Unlike Scooby's and Scrappy's, his typical custom catch-phrase at the end is "Yippity-Yabbity-Doooo!!!", and not "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" *Dooby-Doo: Scooby's triplet brother, a singer. He is one of Scooby's few siblings to have hair on his head. *Mumsy-Doo: Scooby's mother. *Dada-Doo'' : Scooby's father. *''Whoopsy-Doo: Scooby's cousin, a clown. Owned by Norville's uncle, Gaggy Rogers. *Ruby-Doo: Scooby's sister, and mother of Scrappy-Doo. *Skippy-Doo: Scooby's triplet brother. Highly intelligent. He is Scooby's only sibling to wear glasses. *Howdy-Doo: Scooby's brother. Enjoyed reading supermarket tabloid newspapers. He appears to become a redhead. *Horton-Doo: Scooby's uncle. Was interested in monsters and science. *Dixie-Doo: Scooby's cousin. *Grandpa Scooby: Scooby's grandfather. *Great-Grandpa Scooby: Scooby's great-grandfather. *Yankee Doodle Doo: Ancestor of Scooby who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the ''Mayflower with Shaggy's ancestor, McBaggy Rogers. Gallery File:Parents2.jpg|Mumsy, Dada and Scooby-Doo Trivia *The "dog-treat/Scooby Snack" gag had been used before in several Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including Quick Draw McGraw, with Quick Draw's dog, Snuffles, and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, with medals instead of dog biscuits. Other Apearances *Scooby-Doo appears at times in Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as a character who is described as being on the "wrong show", where he speaks very little. He appears in Reap Walking and Keeper of the Reaper. *Scooby has also appeared in Johnny Bravo in the episodes Bravo Dooby Doo and 'Twas The Night during Category:Characters